Love's Neverending Faith
by Kalira423
Summary: Seto dates a girl who turns out to be related to Yugi to get info on him. He never expected to fall for her COMPLETE!
1. chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters except my own.  This goes for all future chapters also. I do not want to write the disclaimer all the time

A girl stood in front of the steps of Domino High School building. She looked at the brass letters that spelled out the name of the school over the door. "Nope," she thought, "this place hasn't changed a bit." She said as she walked into the building. The girl headed towards the principle's office. She knew the principle would want to see her.  As she got to the door it opened to reveal the face of Principle Anders. "Oh, Cathyrn, come in." Principle Anders exclaimed, "I've been expecting you." He said as he led her into his office.  "Please have a seat." Cathryn seated herself in the chair facing his desk. 

"I'm glad to see you made it here. Now I know that you have been to this school before, but I am still going to have a student escort you around the building." The principle said.

"no, that really isn't necessary Mr. Anders," Cathryn said, " I know my way around the school.  I haven't been gone that long." 

"But I insist," Mr, Anders said as he turned around to the microphone behind him. "Seto Kaiba please come to the Principle's office."  "Just wait outside the door and Mr, Kiaba will show you around"

Soon a brown haired boy with piercing blue eyes showed up in front of the door.

"Mr. Kiaba, This is Miss Cathryn…"

"Please call me Cat, everyone does." Cathryn said.

"Yes, well," said Mr. Anders, " show her around school and help her find her classes." "That will be all." With that Mr. Anders went back into his office.

"Wonderful," Seto thought, "now I'm the babysitter." He thought to himself as he looked at the girl in front of him.  She had golden honey colored eyes and spikey cyan hair (think Ryoko from Tenchi Muyo) But she is kinda pretty.

Cat looked at him and said "Look I know that you are just showing me around because the principle is making you, but I don't need to be shown around. So I won't waste your time. But I thank you for being willing to do so." And with that Cat turned around and walked to her first class.

"Interesting," Kaiba thought, "Well what do I care." "If she thinks she knows her way around the building then let her get herself lost." Kiaba started walking to his locker. Along the way he started thinking about Cat, something about her intrigued him.

Well that was my first chapter and I hoped you all liked it please R&R!


	2. chapter two

As Cat walked to her first class she thought about Seto Kaiba. 

 "So that is the great Seto Kaiba," she thought. "The CEO of Kaiba Corp." "He's kinda cute." She said to herself as she giggled and quickly dismissed him from her mind. She needed to get to her first class. The bell rang as she slid into her seat, when Kaiba walked in. He looked at her then quickly averted his eyes as he sat down in his seat which was right next to hers.  

"What is she doing in here?" Seto wondered. "This is the advanced math class. I bet she got lost and is in the wrong class." Seto soon found out that Cat was in the right class. Cat knew every answer to each question she was asked and made an A on the pop quiz that was handed out. In fact, Seto soon learned that Cat was in most of his classes, and he took the advanced courses!

"This girl gets more and more interesting." Seto thought as he walked to his locker at the end of the day. 

"Hey, Cat," a voice called. Seto knew that annoying voice anywhere. "Wheeler." Seto thought with annoyance

"Joey," Cat answered.  Her locker was fairly close to Seto's so he could hear every word that was said.

"I learned a new trick, watch this" Joey said as he pulled out a coin.

"Nothing here," he said as he made the coin disappear. "Just here," he finished pulling the coin out of Cat's ear.

"Cute, Wheeler," Cat said with a smile. "But the way to a girl's heart is not treating her like vending machine." And with Cat shut her locker and walked away.

Seto smiled, "she even knows how to put Wheeler in his place." He thought smugly.

Cat walked home slowly, thinking about all that had happened on her first day back.  "Man, I missed it here," she thought to herself. "I'm so glad that I'm back home." She said aloud.

"Me too," a voice came from behind her.

Cat spun around to find Yugi behind her.

"Yugi!" Cat exclaimed. "Hey there little bro, I've missed ya."

"Yeah, Grampa missed you also." Yugi informed her. "Why did you come back to Domino High? Didn't you like that private school?"

Cat had been gone for two years at a private school in another city; she had won tuition with her grades, but decided to come back.

"Yeah, I liked it," Cat said. "But all anyone did up there was study study study. They never made time for anything else; they didn't play even play Duel Monsters. And besides, something is just missing when my little brother isn't there to ask for help on his math." Cat chucked.

"Speaking of I'm going to need your help when we get home, and Joey, Tea, and Tristan are coming over also and I bet they'll need help too." Yugi said.

Cat chuckled, "Alright." She said. "Man, I sure have missed this." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seto Kaiba went straight to his computer room when he got home from school.

"Computer," Kaiba said, "I need you to look up some information for me."

"Yes Kaiba, what do you need?" the computer answered.

"I want information on the new girl at Domino High. First name Cathryn, goes by Cat. I don't know her last name."

"The only Cathryn at Domino High is Cathryn Moto, older sister of Yugi Moto." The computer said.

"She's Yugi's sister?" Kaiba asked shocked. "What else can you tell me about her?"

"She won tuition to a private school two years ago, but decided to come back here.  She was the winner of a few Duel Monster tournaments in that area, and lives with her Grandfather and brother. Any other questions?" 

"No, that's all for now." Kaiba said as he leaned back in his chair. "Yugi's sister, huh, she could prove useful to me if I'm to ever beat Yugi in a duel. I just might give her a call."


	3. chapter three

Cat and Yugi and Tea walked to school the next morning.

"So what was that private school like?" Tea wanted to know. 

Cat shrugged, "Very intense, it was all about grades, that's all anyone cared about.  They didn't have time for anything else."

"Sounds boring." Yugi said. 

"Cat nodded, "That's why I came back. I got tired of it, although I did win a few Duel Monster competitions down there." 

"I know, I heard about it on TV." Yugi acknowledged.

Suddenly a limo pulled up next to them.  The trio looked on as the window rolled down to reveal Seto Kiaba. 

"Cathryn," Kiaba said ignoring the other two. "Could I offer you a ride to school?" 

Cat looked at Tea then Yugi. 

"Is that alright with you guys?" Cat asked not wanting to offend her brother or Tea. 

"Of course," Yugi said brightly noticing the way Kiaba looked at his sister. "I'll see you at lunch." 

Tea nodded her agreement as Cat got into the car.  The limo drove off as Cat sat back into the seat sitting next to Kiaba. 

"Hi" a cheerful voice said as they picked up speed.

Cat looked to see a young boy with black hair and cheerful eyes.

"I'm Mokuba." Cat smiled sweetly at the boy. 'Awww, he's so cute' she thought to herself.

"You must be Seto's younger brother." Cat said. 

"How did you know that Seto had a brother?" Mokuba asked

Cat smirked as she reclined against the seat and crossed her legs, "Your brother isn't the only one who has a very advanced computer." 

Mokuba wanted to ask more, but they were at his school. As he climbed out of the car he turned and asked Cat, "would you come and play with me sometime?" 

"Of course, I'd love too." Cat said with a smile.  Mokuba smiled as he ran to the school as the limo headed for Domino High.

"Mokuba seems to like you, Cathryn." Kiaba said after a prolonged silence. 

"Please, call me Cat, only my grandfather calls me Cathryn, and I like him too.  He's sweet." 

"I'm assuming that you have a computer and got info on me." Seto asked her.

"Why would you say that," cat asked innocently.  

"I just wanted to know." Seto answered.

"Well, I didn't really need to look up anything the way you did." She said looking at him. "And don't bother denying it; I've programmed my computer to alert me whenever someone is looking up information on me.  I could have stopped it, but why spoil your fun." Cat said with a laugh.

"So you think you have me all figured out?" Seto asked her leaning toward her.

Cat leaned toward him as well, "Almost, I know you have a brother, are the CEO to Kiaba Corp, one of the elite duelists, and have only been beaten by my brother and you resent him for it. Am I right?"

Kiaba was shocked, and she knew all of that without looking it up. "Very impressive."   
'This is going to be fun,' Seto thought, 'dating her to find out stuff on Yugi won't be so bad after all.'

"So you want to come over tonight, Mokuba would love to have you over for dinner." Set asked as they reached the school.

"Who's asking, you or Mokuba," Cat asked slyly as they headed up the steps to their first period.

Seto gathered his courage as he said, "Me"

Cat smiled, "I accept then." As she sat down in her seat.

Seto smiled to himself, things were going just as planned. 


	4. chapter four

That night Cat arrived at Seto's mansion in a limo he had provided for her.  She stared up at the house amazed by how large it was.  'How does he keep from getting lost in there' she thought jokingly to herself, as she was escorted to the dining room.  Mokuba ran up and gave her a hug around the waist.  "You came!" he said excitedly as he pulled her by the hand into the hall. 

"I want to show you my room." He said as she was dragged down the hall to see. It was a cute little boy's room filled with duel monster posters and cards.  There was also an assortment of odds and ends and a few sports memorabilia lying around, along with a few clothes littering the floor. Mokuba ran around his room explaining this and that.  When he was done he grabbed Cat's hand and looked up at her. "Can I show you the rest of the house?" Before she could answer, his brother's voice cut through the air. 

"I think it's time to eat now." He said. 

"But you can show me around all you want after we eat," Cat told the upset Mokuba.  Dinner was a nice affair and small conversation was made.  After the plates had been cleared the three stood up when a servant walked in. 

"Mr. Kiaba, there is a phone call for you on line two." Seto was expecting the call and needed to take it. 

"If you will excuse me." Seto said to Cat.

Cat shrugged it off, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure Mokuba will keep me entertained, won't you little guy?" Mokuba nodded energetically as Seto excused himself to take the call.  Mokuba showed Cat various rooms through out the mansion until they came to one that sparked her interest.  It was a conservatory. A beautifully tiled room that had an entire wall made of glass that looked out over the gardens.  In the middle of the room was a grand piano. Cat gasped in awe. 

"I didn't know you had a piano." She said to Mokuba gazing at it. 

"Yeah," Mokuba said unamused until an idea hit him. "can you play?" he asked her curiously.

Unknown to the two, Seto had followed them after he was done on the phone and was standing in the doorway listening to the conversation. 

"Yes," she said. "I used to play all the time on the piano at school." She said. Remembering the hours she had spent learning to play.  

"Would you play something for me?" Mokuba asked sweetly. 

"I'd love to." She said as he led her to the piano. Cat settled herself down and began to play one of her favorite tunes, The Entertainer. Mokuba clapped exuberantly when she finished and prodded her for an encore. Seto watched slightly amused in the doorway. "Can you play another?" Mokuba asked. 

"I can play whatever you would like." She smiled down at him.  

Mokuba thought hard until he had thought of the song he wanted her to play.  He remembered a song that he heard a lot of the girls at school talking about. It was a pretty song that was on a movie about a boat that sank. Mokuba described the song to her and Cat smiled.  It was the Titanic song.  Turning to the piano she played the introduction to the song.  "Every night in my dreams, I see you, I feel you, that is how I know…" Cat sang the words to the song. Seto listened intently to her voice as she sang.  Her piano playing skills were very impressive, but her voice, it was beautiful.  The song ended much too soon, and he found himself wishing that she would keep singing. Mokuba was exciting at her obvious talent. 

"That was cool," he praised her. "Could you teach me to play like that?" Cat smiled at his excitement. 

"Sure," she said. Seto decided to make his entrance and cleared his throat.  "It's time for you to go to bed Mokuba." He said. Mokuba nodded obediently as he scrambled toward his room, but not before he gave Cat another hug and made her promise to come see him again. Cat smiled at him and promised as he ran out the room and down to hall. Cat stood up from the piano as Seto approached her. 

"That was very good. I didn't know you played." Seto said indicating the piano. 

Cat felt her cheeks grow hot. "I didn't know you were listening." She said. 

"You play piano, play Duel Monsters, are a computer genius. What don't you do?" Seto asked curiously.

"Art" Cat joked. 

Seto smiled at her joke and subtly changed the subject to fit his purpose.  "So who taught you how to play Duel Monsters?"

"My Grandfather, when you're the granddaughter of the owner of a game shop you end up loving the games. He taught me and Yugi how to play." 

"Who is the better player between you and your brother?" Seto asked subtly.

"It's pretty much a tie. Yugi wins most of the time when we duel, but I can whip his butt every now and then" She laughed. "that's always fun." 

'I bet it is' Seto thought evilly. "How do you beat him?" Seto asked outright. Cat had caught on by now to what he wanted and was playing along. Yugi didn't need her to lie to Seto to win, he could win all by himself. Cat smiled, "By trusting in the heart of the cards." She said.

Seto frowned. 'Drat,' he thought. 'This could be harder than I thought.' Suddenly the clock on the wall chimed eleven. It was late. 

"It's late, I probably better go home." Cat said standing up. Seto stood also. "Let me take you home." Seto offered. 

Cat shook her head. "I don't want to inconvenience you." 

"It's no trouble at all." Seto called the driver and they drove off. Once they were at the game shop Seto walked her to the door. 

"I appreciate you taking me home Seto." Cat said with a smile. 

"Could I see you tomorrow?" Seto asked. "Mokuba would want you to teach him to play piano like you promised." 

"I'll teach Mokuba whenever he wants me to, but I'll will come over tomorrow if that is what _you_ want Seto." Cat said.

"I do." Seto said.

"Then I will meet you after class." She said as she went inside. 

Seto sat silently in the back of the limo replaying the conversation in his mind. 

_"I'll come over if that is what you want Seto"_

_"I do"_ Seto thought about it and he realized it wasn't because she was Yugi's sister. It's because he really did want to see her again. 


	5. chapter five

Cat woke up early the next morning and got ready for school. She had just finished when Yugi knocked on her door.

"Come on, time to go." He called through the door.

"Coming!" she yelled back at him as she walked down the stairs and met him at the door.

The two walked to school in silence for a while when Yugi spoke.

"So what was dinner at Kiaba's like?" he asked curiously.

"It was great. I enjoyed it." She said smiling. 

"I think Kiaba likes you." Yugi told his sister remembering the way he had looked at her yesterday.

"Yeah right," Cat scoffed. "I have a feeling that the only reason he is even acting interested is because he thinks I can give him some tips on how to beat you."

Yugi remained silent as they made it to school. They separated to go to their first classes.  Seto was already in class by the time Cat got there.  She smiled to herself as she sat in an empty seat next to him.  The two never got a chance to talk to each other before school ended and Seto had to leave right after school.  He waved bye to her from a distance as Cat joined Yugi and his friends on their way home.  The group asked her endless questions about what it was like at the Kiaba mansion and things like that.  

"There really isn't much to tell guys," she said. "It was just dinner." 

"But what happened _after_ dinner?" Joey asked slyly.

"Nothing!" Cat replied hotly slightly embarrassed. 

"Then why are you blushing?" Tristan teased. 

They would have continued teasing Cat when they got home and noticed a package on the front doorstep for Cat and Yugi.  Inside were two gloves with a ring around the outside. The ring had ten star shaped grooves.  There was also two letters addressed to each of them and a video.  Going inside the group, including their grandfather, watched as Yugi put the tape in.  It was Pegasus, inviting Yugi and Cat to duelist kingdom. Suddenly the group was plunged into the Shadow realm.  Yugi and Cat were left untouched because of their millennium items.  Cat had received a bracelet that matched Yugi's puzzle.  Cat didn't really have a Yami like Yugi, but she was still able to communicate with her brothers Yami.  She knew her bracelet was special, but she didn't know why.  Pegasus challenged Yugi to a duel monsters game. He also used his millennium eye and captured their grandfather's soul and placed it in a card.

"What so you think you are doing?" Cat asked outraged. 

"Taking a little incentive so to speak." Pegasus laughed.  "You two come to Duelist Kingdom, if one of you beats me in the finals, your grandfather will be released to you.  But if I win, I get both of your millennium items." 

"We aren't afraid of you Pegasus." Yugi challenged as the video ended.  Cat and Yugi told the others what had happened as they prepared to go to Duelist Kingdom. Meanwhile, Pegasus had sent a few men to kidnap Seto and his brother. Seto escaped, but Mokuba was taken. Seto swore to get Mokuba back anyway he could. 'Sorry Cat,' he thought, 'Guess our little second date will have to wait.' Seto envisioned her lovely face for a minute before pushing the thought aside. Mokuba needed help and that's what he needed to concentrate on.  The next morning Cat and Yugi left on the ferry that took them to Duelist Kingdom. They were later reunited with their friends who had snuck onto the ferry.  Later that night Yugi came across Cat staring out at the water and the upcoming island. 

"What are ya thinking about?" Yugi asked already knowing the answer.

"Grandfather," she said quietly. "Do you think he's okay Yugi? I mean, can we really save him?"

"We can as long as we believe in the heart of the cards, we can do anything." Yugi said.

Cat smiled, "Your right, and with our decks, we can win enough star chips to gain entrance into the castle." 


	6. chapter six

True to his word Yugi and Cat did earn enough star chips to enter the castle.  Joey also managed to gain ten star chips much to everyone's surprise. Cat frequently thought of Seto and Mokuba wondering how they were doing.  She had been worried about both of them since Pegasus's attack on the mansion. She was often staring up at the sky late at night thinking about Seto.  Even though she had only seen him once since she came to Duelist Kingdom, it didn't stop her feelings for him from growing. She wondered often if he thought of her half as much as she thought of him.  

Unknown to Cat, Seto was thinking of her.  He had finally found Mokuba in a cell under Duelist Kingdom where he was then challenged by Pegasus.  If he ever wanted to see his brother again, he would have to defeat Yugi in a duel.  Seto wasn't worried about that. It was Cat.  Last he had seen her was when he had dueled that pathetic excuse for a duelist Wheeler.  He had wanted her to come with him, but refrained from asking.  He knew that Pegasus's goons were everywhere and he didn't want her to get hurt. He hated to admit it to himself, but he kinda like her. 'No,' he thought to himself. "I don't like her. I'll defeat her brother tommorrow and get back my brother.' He thought determinedly as sleep over took him.  The next morning he waited outside the front steps of Pegasus's mansion waiting for them. It wasn't long before they came up the stairs.  

"I challenge you to a duel Yugi. You won't be able to get inside the castle without dueling me first." Seto demanded.

"Fine Kaiba." Yugi agreed as they started the duel.  They dueled on a new invention of Kaiba's and Yugi was quickly losing the duel. But, it wasn't long before Yugi had managed to find a way to win the duel.  Yugi had fused Kiaba's blue eyes ultimate dragon with his elephant graveyard card.  This caused the dragon to decay from the inside allowing Yugi to use his Celtic guardian to defeat the dragon.  Seto realized that defeat was near and panicked.  He had to do something or Mokuba would be gone forever.  Seto slowly retreated until he was standing on the ledge. 

"Seto, what are you doing?" Cat asked in a panicked voice.  She had a feeling that she knew what he was doing and she was nervous about how it would turn out.

"I'm forcing your hand." Seto calmly said.  "If you attack my dragon the resulting shock waves could knock me off this ledge, but if you don't I'll destroy you next turn."

"I've never backed down from a fight Kiaba, Celtic guardian attack!" Yugi proclaimed.

"No! Yugi call it off." Cat said running toward her brother.  She couldn't let him do this. "You can't! Please call of your attack!" Cat was desperate. She couldn't let anything happen to Seto. She cared about him to much. 

Yugi finally realized what he was doing. "Stop!" he said calling off the attack. The Celtic guardian slowed as Kiaba finished off his monster winning the duel for him.  Yugi was on all fours ashamed of what he had almost done. Tears streamed down his face. "I couldn't control it." He said weakly as the others surrounded him.  

Cat looked at her little brother and bend down on her knees. Tears also in her eyes. "I'm sorry." Yugi looked up at her as tears fell down her face. 

"I'm sorry for asking you to stop, but you did the right thing." She said. "Grandpa wouldn't have wanted to be saved that way."

"Then he got just what he wanted." Seto said behind her. "If your brother had the guts to do what needed to be done, he would be entering the castle not me."

"He spared you." Cat yelled at him. "He showed you compassion, which is more than you deserve right now." 

"Your brother lost the game and that is all the matters." Seto said angrily.

"The _game_?" Cat said passionately. "You think that this is about a Duel Monsters game? You've been around you machines so much that you have forgotten what it feels like to actually care about someone else." Cat said.

Seto glared at her.  He knew she was right, but only partially. He cared about Mokuba, that's all he needed. He also cared about her, but he was angry at the moment and temporarily forgot that. So saying nothing he turned his back on her and walked up the castle steps to challenge Pegasus. Cat watched his retreating back.  His silence toward her hurt worse than if he had said something hateful. She looked back at her brother. 'Fine,' she thought. 'Two can play your game Seto Kiaba.'


	7. chapter seven

Seto made his way into the castle thinking about Cats's tear streaked face.  He had barely been able to control the urge to hold her and tell her everything would be okay.  But he had to save Mokuba.  But she had been right, he spent so much time with his computers that he never really associated with anyone else but Mokuba, and for a long time he that that was all he needed. Then Cat showed up and turned everything upside down. He had started to care less that Yugi had beat him in a duel, he found himself thinking of her before he fell asleep. Seto shook his head trying to clear the thoughts of her face away. 'I have a duel to win, and I can't if I'm thinking of her.'

Cat helped her brother to his feet, his spirit was broken, she could tell. 

"Don't worry Yugi, we'll still get inside the castle." She reassured him. Sure enough they did. Surprisingly Tea won them from Mia.  But no matter how they got them they did and they entered the castle.  The next morning Pegasus informed them of a little entertainment he had planned for them.  Wondering what it could be she saw Seto walking out to challenge Pegasus in a duel. Sakura was shocked. 'Why does he want to duel Pegasus so badly?' she wondered. Her question was soon answered when she found out that Pegasus had Mokuba. Cat eyes widened in surprise. 'That's why Seto was so intent on winning the duel with Yugi, it was to save Mokuba!' Cat felt a surge of affection stream through her. He wasn't so heartless after all. As soon as the duel started, it was clear that Pegasus was just playing with Seto. It didn't take long for him to completely annihilate Seto. Cat took in a sharp intake of breath. She didn't know what the stakes of the duel were but she was sure that it wasn't good. Pegasus then took out a blank duel monsters card. There was a flash of light as Seto's soul was sucked into the card.

Tears of shock welled up in Cat's eyes. "No!" she yelled as they spilled down her cheeks. He was gone. Her brother was crying also. 

"He just wanted to save his brother." Yugi said. "What kind of a person could do something like that to someone who is trying to save his brother."

Cat looked up at Pegasus. "Pegasus, I swear, you will pay for what you have done." She called as her millennium bracelet glowed brightly. She would save Seto, she would. 

"Now that that is out of the way, Master Pegasus wished that you all rest here for the night. Tomorrow the semi finals begin." Crochet said.

The group made their way to the bedrooms that had been prepared for them. Cat spent almost the entire night preparing her deck. She now just had to win. Not only because her Grandfather's soul was at stake, but now Mokuba and Seto! When she finally did go to sleep. She tossed and turned from having nightmares about losing Seto. All in all, in wasn't a good night.  The duels began the next morning. First was her against some duelist that had managed to get into the castle. Cat wasn't worried. He wasn't anywhere near as good as Bandit Keith, Mia, or Yugi. Heck, even Joey was better than he was. Cat soon beat him with ease and Yugi had to go against Mia. Yugi was still reluctant to use his Yami to help for fear of what he almost did to Kiaba.

"Come on Yugi!" Cat thought. Cat and Yugi's items had a certain bond. She was able to tell what he was thinking, and the same went for him. It was like her item was the sister to his.  

"I can't, I couldn't control it last time." Yugi sent back to her.

"Yugi, you have to. It's the only way you're going to win this duel. I need you to trust him. If I don't win against Pegasus then you have to, it's the only way to save Grandpa!" Cat thought earnestly.

That seemed to get through to Yugi, and soon he was able to defeat Mia. Next was Joey versus Bandit Keith. Joey won, much to Cat's surprise. There was then a brief intermission and then it would be Joey against Cat. The two looked at each other. 

"No matter what happens, we'll still be friends." Joey said to her. 

Cat smiled, "yeah Joey." She smiled as the duel began.


	8. chapter eight

Once back at Domino things started to settle into a pattern. Seto and Cat started spending a lot of time together. Mokuba was happy to be able to see Cat almost every day. She has started to teach Mokuba how to play, but it mostly ended up with Mokuba listening to her play and singing along with her on the songs he knew. Seto often watched them from one of his security cameras in his room. He was quickly starting to feel strongly for her. She made him feel like something special. Like he was worth something. For the longest time, he had avoided people and that had been fine with him. Now it seemed like he couldn't stay away from Cat to long. Cat was also starting to feel for Seto also. She spent a lot of her time at his house whenever he asked her to, which was fairly often. 

Yugi and the others often teased Cat about her growing relationship with Kaiba. It always made Cat blush, but she was happy with the way things were going between them, at least for the most part. 

It was a rainy afternoon and Cat and the others were in Yugi's room playing Duel Monsters, as usual. There was a panicked knock on the door. Tea got up to answer the door and in stumbled a very wet Mokuba. 

"Please, you have to help me." Mokuba pleaded entering the room. Cat jumped to her feet and rushed over to him.

"Mokuba, what's wrong? What are you doing here? Does Seto know that you're over here?" Cat asked.

"Seto needs your help, I didn't know who else to go to." Mokuba said worry tinged his voice. 

"Slow down and tell us what happened." Yugi said calmly.

Mokuba sat on the couch and told them that Seto had been experimenting with a new virtual reality game. He was testing it when some guards came. Mokuba ran and found out later that some of the men from Kiaba Corp. had changed the game and now Seto was trapped. After hearing this Cat grabbed her coat and headed out the door, Mokuba right on her heels.

"Cat, where are you going?" Joey asked.

"To help Seto, of course." Cat answered. "He needs out help."

"She's right," Yugi said standing. " Let's go."

They ran, led by Mokuba to one of the Kiaba Corp buildings. They stopped at the front door as Mokuba typed in the password which gave off a loud beep.

"Incorrect?" Mokuba stated in shock. "But Seto told me what the password was."

"Is it possible that he changed it recently?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, he changes it every week. I guess I forgot to ask about this week's word."

"Well how are we going to get in?" Joey asked ready to barge down the door.

 Cat stepped up and typed in a word. The code box light lit up green and they were allowed in.

"How did you know Kiaba's password Cat?" Yugi asked as they rushed to the virtual reality machines. 

"Well, I heard that Seto uses things that are close to him as passwords so I took a wild guess," Cat said.

"What was it?" Yugi asked curious.

"My name," Cat said with a smile. Yugi returned it as they got the machines. 

"There are only four machines. That means two of us will need to stay behind and ward off the guards that will come soon." Mokuba said. It was decided that Mokuba, Joey, Yugi, and, of course, Cat would go. They put on the helmets and were transported to the virtual reality game where Seto was being held prisoner.


	9. chapter nine

Seto woke up groggily to find himself chained with his arms outstretched against a stone slab. He looked up to see one of the characters in the game gloating over his victory of capturing him.

" I see your awake Kiaba, I was wondering of you were going to miss the show." The character said.

"What show?" Seto asked. He had figured out by now that some of the people on his staff were behind this betrayal.

"Why the show that you're thoughtful little brother helped us provide." The character chuckled. He turned and created an image of Yugi, Joey, Mokuba, and Cat running through the forest to get to him.

"Don't you dare hurt Mokuba." Seto yelled.

The blond haired character turned and looked at the chained CEO. "Please Kiaba, we need Mokuba for when you're gone, but we have a wonderful substitute."

Seto's blood ran cold, "Cat" he muttered.

"Oh, very good Kiaba, yes I can't wait to see you squirm, because before you're sacrificed to bring the mythical dragon to life, your precious girlfriend is going to die first." The character gave out a malicious laugh as he vanished.

Seto struggled harder against the chains. He couldn't let anything happen to her. She was too important to him. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The group ran hard and fast through the virtual forest. 

"Mokuba do you have any idea where they are holding Seto?" Cat asked as they made their way to the end of the level.

"Probably at the castle near the end. But I don't know all the details of the game." Mokuba answered as they ran. The group suddenly stopped short as a swarm of killer needles came out of the trees. Yugi and Joey pulled out two of their cards and produced monsters strong enough to defeat them. The group barreled through fighting their way through the forest. They came out in a town. Crossing through the town they saw a dessert that stretched as far as the eye can see. 

"How are we going to get across that?" Joey asked.

"It says on this sign that you need to have a niwatori card to get across." Yugi said reading the sign. 

" There were a lot of cards for sale in the shops back there." Cat said. "I bet we could find one there." The group meandered through the town looking at all the cards. 

"Look!" Mokuba shouted. "The prize in this tournament is the niwatori card. We apparently need to win it to get across."

It was decided that Joey would be the one to battle. He was given a cape and a pig mask. His opponent was a woman by the name of Madam Butterfly. She wore a similar cape and a butterfly mask. 

"Let the battle begin!" the announcer called.

Joey sent out Garoozies along with Kunai with chains. 

"Harpies lady in attack mode." Madam Butterfly said as her Harpy lady appeared.

"Wait!" Joey said. "There's only one person I know who uses the Harpy ladies. Mai Valentine." He said removing his mask.

"Joey Wheeler? Is that you?" Mai answered back taking off her own mask. 

"Hey get on with the fight!" came the cries from the crowd. 

"We need to get that Niwatori card." Joey said.

Giving her Harpy lady the electro whip card Mai snatched the card and took off, with Yugi, Mokuba, Joey and Cat following close behind.

The made it to the edge of the dessert. Using the Niwatori the group made their way across the dessert all the way explaining the situation to Mai.


	10. chapter ten

Author's note-thanks to all who reviewed and someone let me know of the name of the character who is with Seto when he's chained up so thank you ;) and I was also alerted of a spelling error I had OOPS! I would also like to say that I know I'm going pretty fast through the story line, but that is because I'm trying to get us to where Seto and Cat are together, but I'll try to start being more detailed. And thanks again for all you reviewers. I really appreciate the response. 

The group made it to the end of the desert without much problem, except for a sandstorm monster in the middle. But Joey quickly eliminated the problem with his Red Eyes. Once at the end the group came across a temple. 

"Come on. I bet Kaiba is in there." Yugi said as the made their way inside. Once inside they found themselves at the beginning of an enormous maze. 

"Looks like we are going to have to maneuver our way across." Cat said as they slowly advanced. It wasn't long when they heard a scream. The group ran forward, but stopped suddenly when they came to a crossroads. 

"Oh, no," Joey moaned. "Which way are we supposed to go?"

"I don't think that is our main problem Joey." Mai said with a surprised look on her face.

"What are you…Oh." Joey said as he spied the four armored tanks coming. One from each direction. Yugi pulled a card from his deck. 

"Magical Hats!" he yelled. The hats covered the group and transported them to safety.

"Good call Yugi." Mokuba praised. 

"Hey, look a fairy!" Joey said as he climbed out from under the hat. Flying in the air was a tiny fairy. Making a decision the group decided to follow the little fairy. The fairy led them to a little girl. Cat gasped in shock when she saw her face.

"Is it just me, or does she look a lot like Mokuba?" Cat asked. 

"Hey, wow!" Joey added. "She does." 

"Are you all right?" Mokuba asked helping her up.

"Yes, I was in the maze and I lost my companion, Aero. She's a fairy."  The girl said.

"Well, lucky for you, we found her." Mai said as Aero fly toward the girl. 

"Oh good, Aero can help us get out of the maze." The girl said. 

The group followed Aero as they made their way through the maze. They stopped suddenly at the end of the maze. 

"Please tell me that isn't the Gate Guardian!" Joey said as the gigantic monster came into view.

"Don't worry Joey, We've beat him once and we can do it again." Yugi said drawing his Summoned Skull. Joey then drew his Red Eyes and fused it with Yugi's Skull. Then he added Dragon Nails to their combined monster allowing their monster to defeat the Guardian and continue through. The girl stared at them with wonder in her eyes.

"You are so strong, you must be the warriors of legend." She said with an adoring look. "Please, you must come to the palace with me." She urged. The others looked at one another and shrugged. "Why not?" Yugi said. As they agreed to go. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Seto strained at the chains holding him hostage against the stone slab. 

"You can struggle all you want Kaiba." The witty phantom said in a mocking tone. "But you won't get free." 

"Computer, stop the game!" Seto said trying to using his voice control programming. 

The witty phantom smirked. "I give you points for ingenuity, but that won't work either. We have taken full control of this game. But don't worry, you won't be missing your program long." The phantom said noticing the evil look on Seto's face. 

"Because, we are going to sacrifice you and other person to summon the mystical dragon.  Care to take a guess as to who the other person will be Kaiba?" the phantom mocked as Seto's face went pale. 

"You better leave Cat alone or else!" Seto threatened.

"Tisk tisk tisk. You really aren't in any position to be making threats Kaiba." The Phantom said shaking him finger. "Don't worry, you won't be missing your dead girlfriend long. You will die right after she does." The phantom laughed evilly as he faded out of sight. Seto clenched his hands then frowned. 'Why do I care so much about that girl?' he thought. 'She's Yugi's sister for crying out loud.' He thought angrily. 'Is it possible I like her?' Seto shook his head knowing full well that no matter how much he denied it he did care. He cared a lot and that made him all the more eager to escape his chains and get to her. 'I won't let anything happen to her!' he promised himself as he kept struggling at the chains


	11. chapter eleven

Yugi, Mai, Joey, Cat were riding in carriages the girl they had met provided to get to the palace. They sat there discussing everything that had happened to them, and the girl they had met. 

"You know Mokuba, you should feel flattered." Yugi said to him.

Mokuba looked at him in confusion. "Why?" he questioned.

"Because Kaiba based such a cool character in his game after you." He answered. 

"Yeah, I guess he did." Mokuba said feeling a swell of pride about his big brother. Cat smiled and turned to look out to window; her thoughts turning to Seto.

'I just hope that he's okay.' She thought to herself. Once they reached the palace they were escorted to a dining hall where they were allowed to sit and eat, while they were filled in as to what was happening. The girl they had found came in and sat down at the head of the table.

"I must thank you all again for helping me in the maze." She said again. "My name is Adina and I am the princess of Simlau. I have asked you all here because we need your help. You see every year at this time people start to disappear because we need to make offerings to the mystical dragon. The other country has already made their offering. I think it was a stranger from another land."

Mokuba and Cat straightened up at these words. 

"That must be Seto!" Mokuba said aloud. "Princess Adina, where are the offerings taken?" 

Princess Adina sighed. "They are taken to a dark castle in the sky."

"I have a feeling that that is the dark castle of illusions." Yugi said.

"Yes," Adina said. "It has a barrier around it to prevent anyone or anything from escaping from it, or getting into it. But there is a legend that a long time ago a hero escaped from the castle on some kind of flying machine. A thousand years ago."

"Who is the offering going to be this time Adina?" Yugi asked.

The Princess bowed her head, "Me" she answered simply. "But I am not worried." She said looking at their stunned faces. "I believe that the heroes that the legend foretells of will come and save me before the ceremony can be completed. Please, I believe that you five are the legendary heroes of the story. It is up to you to save Simlau."

"Well, that settles it." Said Joey standing up. ""We are the legendary heroes and we must help them. Besides, we have to help that creep Kaiba anyway."

"Well, he's got a point; I guess we don't have a choice." Yugi agreed.

Princess Adina's eyes grew moist. "Thank you." She said. "Here you must be outfitted in the garments worn by the legendary heroes." Adina said as she escorted Yugi, Joey, and Mokuba into one room and Cat and Mai in another. 

"Well, for ancient battle gear, these aren't so bad." Mai said as she started putting on the clothes she was given.

"I guess." Cat said distracted as she prepared to do the same. 

"So, Cat, I have a question for ya." Mai said looking at Cat. Cat looked at her. Mai took this as a signal to continue. "Rumor has it that things are getting serious between you and Kaiba." 

"Where did you get an idea like that?" Cat asked trying to sound nonchalant. 

"Well, for one thing it's written all over your face how much you care for him." Mai said.

"Is it that obvious?" Cat asked embarrassed.

"You love him, don't you?" Mai pressed.

Cat was silent as she sat down to put her shoes on. "Yeah, I do" she said standing up to face Mai. "But he doesn't feel the same way, so it doesn't really matter." She said sadly.

"Why do you say that?" Mai asked strapping the outer garment over her skirt.

"I'm afraid that right now there is only room for one person in Seto's heart. And that's Mokuba." Cat said distantly. "And that's the way it should be I guess. And please don't think I hate Mokuba, He's like another little brother to me." 

"I don't know, I've seen the way he looks at you and he likes you, a lot. And from Kaiba, that means something." Mai said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But I have faith that one day, Seto will see how much I care about him and maybe… one day, he'll return my feelings." Cat said putting her cloak on. "Until, then, I'm fine being his friend, and maybe his girlfriend. Because I think that's what he sees me as, even though he hasn't made it official yet." Mai nodded her understanding as the two girls surveyed their appearance in the mirror. "Well, if Kaiba doesn't see you as a girlfriend, he will once he sees you in that outfit." Mai said.

Cat blushed and looked at her reflection. She had been given a dark red halter top that had a turtle neck and looked elegant. Her skirt was also dark red, but had a dark navy blue outer garment around it that covered the back and stopped a ways just before it met in the middle. She was given a sword that was strapped to her side and a black cape that had a hood. 

"And you don't look so bad yourself Mai." Cat commented as Mai gazed into the mirror. She was dressed in an outfit similar to hers. "Well, I guess we better go see if the boys are done yet." Mai said as the two girls left the dressing room.


	12. chapter twelve

Cat and Mai walked out of the room and met the guys. Yugi was dressed in Navy blue and white and looked like a prince as did Mokuba. Joey on the other hand…

"Cute Joey!" Cat said trying not to laugh. 

"That's not funny!" he yelled as his face turned red. "I look like a bear skinned rug!" he sputtered as everyone laughed. The group made their way to the roof where a storm was starting. They look up in the sky and see the Castle of Dark Illusions coming. Suddenly the air was filled with Duel Monsters. Cat took out her Dunames the Dark Witch card. (I think this is a real card) and prepared to fight the monsters that were flying near.

"Cat, call back you monster!" Yugi said as he held up the Dark Hole card. Cat nodded and put the card back. But before Yugi could activate the card a ninja appeared and knocked the card out of Yugi's hand. Joey then summonsed his axe raider to defend the princess when she was caught by the whiptail crow and carried off. 

"Oh no! Adina!" Yugi yells when Mokuba begins to cry. Cat turned to comfort the sobbing Mokuba. "It's ok, we'll get her back."

"You don't understand, that wasn't Adina. That was Mokuba!" The now revealed Adina said. Cat backed in shock. 

"What?!" She stuttered.

"Mokuba asked me to switch places with him so that he could be reunited with his brother." The tear streaked princess replied. As the group tried to comfort her Yugi noticed an ancient ruin that looked similar to the flying machine of legend.

"Look, it's the flying machine that we were told about." Yugi said as they ran to investigate it.

"But this thing is so old that it is incapable of flying." Cat said sadly surveying the desolate machine.

"I got that covered." Joey proclaimed holding up a familiar card.  "Time Wizard, Time Roulette!" he shouted as the time wizard spun back time. The group watched as the machine slowly started to rebuild into working order. The ground suddenly begins to shake as the machine lifted into the air. 

"You did it. Joey!" Mai praised as they headed towards the castle. Joey smiled broadly as he took the helm, Aero flying along side them. They soon see the castle floating in the distance when the air is filled with Duel Monsters intent on protecting the castle. Everyone took out a card and called a monster to defend them. Mai called her Harpies lady, Joey called his Fierce knight, Yugi called his Dark Magician, and Cat called her Firewing Pegasus. The group battled bravely when one monster breaks through their offensive and takes a dive at Yugi. Yugi stands paralyzed with shock when Aero flied in and blocks Yugi saving him from the attack. But the attack took Aero's life as the Dark Magician destroyed the monster that took Aero's life. Yugi shook with sadness and rage as he called the Swords of Revealing Light. This stopped the monsters in their tracks, but Yugi was still upset over losing Aero. Cat's millennium bracelet glowed as Yugi turned into Yami Yugi. The groups flying machine approached the Dark Castle when they hit a barrier. But true to the legend the machine passes through. Suddenly a Salamandra appeared and smashes the machine. The group let out a yell as they fell toward the ground. 

"Winged Pegasus!" Cat called as the fiery horse comes to her and Mai's rescue. Yugi had called his winged dragon and was carrying Joey and him. The four then continued their flight toward the castle.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Back in the castle Seto had almost given up trying to free himself from the chains when the witty phantom appeared. 

"Hello Kaiba, did you miss me?" the phantom asked evilly. "I'm here to let you know that the second offering has arrived." The phantom said with a laugh. Seto's face paled as his blood ran cold. Cat. A sack was brought in as the phantom reached down and untied the sack to reveal Mokuba dressed as the princess. The phantom smile vanished as he gazed at the younger Kaiba brother. 

"What!" he screeched. 

"Mokuba! What are you doing here?" Seto demanded.

"I'm here to rescue you." Mokuba said as he summoned his swordstalker. The swordstalker cut Seto's chains freeing him. Mokuba then handed Seto his deck as Seto summoned the Blue Eyes White Dragon and obliterated the Witty Phantom. The two brothers ran trying to find a way out when a band of Armed Ninja's attacked. Seto used his Blue Eyes. But the ninja's had a dragon capture jar. Seto, who was one step ahead, used the card Trap Master to free his previously captured Blue Eyes. Then with the help of the two dragons Seto annihilated the ninjas/ As the two brothers walked through the cave trying to find a way out Seto asked Mokuba how he got into the game.

"Well, I asked Cat, Joey, and Yugi to help me." He said softly.

"Yugi!" Seto thundered. "Mokuba you know how I feel about him." Seto was still upset that he owed Yugi a huge favor for saving him from Pegasus and he was still bitter about losing the duel with him. 

"I know," Mokuba said hurriedly. "But I didn't know who else to ask…. And I also know how you feel about his sister." Mokuba added slyly. Seto turned his head away so Mokuba couldn't see the blush that had risen in his cheeks. And that also remained him. They game was still trying to get to her, because she was the other sacrifice. He needed to make sure that he got to her before the game did. 

"Well, I think that we need to find Cat and the others so that we can all get out of this game together." Seto said as he and Mokuba continued their trek through the cave.


	13. chapter thirteen

Cat and the others were walking through the forest trying to locate the missing Kaiba brothers. When a group of Killer Needles attacked. 

"Oh great!" Joey moaned. "As if we didn't have enough problems."

"That's not the only thing we have to worry about." Cat said. "Look up ahead." Further on ahead the group made out the shapes of three Cocoons of Evolution. 

"Let's hope that they don't break free of those cocoons." Mai said. 

"I summon the Fierce Knight." Joey said as his monster appeared to ward off the offending Killer Needles. Suddenly a Man Eater Bug came out from behind a tree and attacked Joey's newly summoned monster. The Man eater bug destroyed Joey's monster reducing his life points. Yugi then used his mirror force card destroying the killer needles. But a fire started from the destroyed bugs causing the cocoons of evolution to open to reveal three Great Moths. 

"Oh no!" Mai called out. "The cocoons are open." 

"I call upon the catapult turtle" Yugi called as he summoned his monster. "I also will use Kuriboh and the magic card Multiply." Yugi said holding up the corresponding card. Yugi's turtle launched the Kuriboh at the Great moths. The kuriboh multiplied in the air and exploded on contact when the hit the moths. After the moths were destroyed the gang headed on to a cave. They were running through when a hole opened above them and the head of a blue eye emerged, followed by Seto and Mokuba. Seto and Mokuba started running in their direction when they noticed them and stopped.

"Hello Yugi." Mokuba cheerfully said as Cat and Seto looked at each other. Cat rushed to Seto and once again threw her arms around his neck. 

"Seto," she whispered. "I'm so glad your okay. I was so worried." She said squeezing him tighter. Seto gave her a return one armed hug. 'They didn't get her." He thought relieved. "Now that we have found you five; we can get out of this game." Seto said. They started preparing to leave when the voice of a KaibaCorp director was sent through the game.

"Congratulations on making it to the final level." The voice boomed.

"We aren't at the final level." Seto argued. "We stopped the ritual from being completed, therefore we beat the game."

The voice of the director chuckled. "That is not so, we have reprogrammed the game in our favor." And with that they started the ritual that summoned the Mythical Dragon.

"Their summoning the dragon anyway!" Cat yelled as the giant multi-headed dragon appeared before them with the attack power of 5000 and the defense of 4000. 

"Well then, we'll just have to beat this thing." Mai said as she summoned her Harpy lady sisters. But Mai's monsters were struck paralyzed and were prevented from attacking.

"Why can't our monsters attack?" Yugi questioned when the voice of the director again came through. "Don't even try to attack, because a special field effect has been added to this cave. Since it is the summoning place of the mythical dragon the Dragon Seal has been activated. Only dragons may attack here." The voice boomed.

Seto laughed. "You dare challenge me too a battle of dragons." He crowed as he pulled out his Blue Eyes White Dragon. 

"Red Eyes Black Dragon" Joey said as the monster appeared next to him. 

"Hyozanryu" Cat called as the diamond plated dragon appeared behind her.

Yugi in turn summoned his Curse of Dragon, while Mia summoned Harpy ladies pet dragon. The group attacked with their dragons all at once. The mythical dragon retaliated blocking their attack. The mythical dragon then sent out an attack heading straight form Mokuba.

"Red Eyes" Joey commanded. "Block the attack from hitting Mokuba." Joey's dragon did as ordered and was destroyed in the process. This caused Joey's life points to turn to zero. "Sorry Yuge." Joey said gazing at the zero displayed. "But it looks like your going to have to beat these creeps without me." He said as he vanished from sight.

"No, Joey!" Yugi called out. Yugi then sacrifices his Gaia and his curse of Dragon to summon the Black Luster Soldier. But the dragon seal prevents the dragon from attacking as the mythical dragon sends out another attack. Mai takes them head on, but her dragon is destroyed causing Mai's life points to turn to zero. 

"I'm sorry Yugi." She said. "I tried." She said sadly as she too vanished from view. "No, Mai" Cat called as she sadly watched her friends disappear.

"Kaiba" Yugi said addressing the CEO. "We need to work together if we are going to defeat this monster. Summon your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon." Yugi commanded.

Seto looked at Yugi from the corner of his eye. "I don't need your help defeating this dragon Yugi." Seto sniffed. The mythical dragon attacked once more. 

"Blue Eyes, attack as well." Seto commanded. It was then that Cat saw what Seto missed. She ran towards him. "They aren't aiming for your dragon Seto. They're aiming for you!" she yelled as she pushed him out of the way, taking the full force of the attack that was meant for Seto. That attack reduced Cat's life points to zero as she fell weakly forward. Seto reached out and caught her before hitting the ground. Cat leaned against his strong chest as she looked into his shocked blue eyes. "Cat, why did you…"He began.

Cat's golden eyes soften as she leaned close to him. "Because I love you, Seto Kaiba." She whispered as she gently leaned in to give him a kiss. Her lips had barely brushed his when she, like Mai and Joey, vanished, and Seto was left clutching empty air.


	14. chapter fourteen

Seto could still feel the brush of her lips against his before she had vanished into nothingness. She had sacrificed her life to save him. "No, Cat" he yelled as he fell to his knees. No one had ever done such a selfless act for him before. "She's gone." He muttered. 'She said she loved me.' He thought. 'She LOVED me!' he thought again. No one had ever told him that and really meant it. Yugi was also in a state of shock. "No" he said softly, staring at the spot she had just been. 'First my best friend, then Mai, and now my sister.' He thought. 'We just have to beat this thing' Yugi thought as he turned his attention back to the task at hand. 

"Kaiba, I need your help to defeat this monster." Yugi said. "Summon your Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon."

Seto was still mourning the loss of Cat. He just couldn't believe she had pushed him out of the way and gave up her life for his. 

"Kaiba!" Yugi yelled. Seto snapped out of his reverie. "I still don't need your help!" Kaiba hissed at Yugi. He was going to make this beast pay for what it did.

"Kaiba, don't be foolish, you can't beat this thing alone. Please, work with me." Yugi asked. Seto gave him a sideways glance.

"Don't let Cat's sacrifice have been in vain." Yugi pleaded playing on Seto's obvious feelings for his sister.

Kaiba faltered. "You better know what you're doing." Kaiba growled as he summoned the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon.

"I use Polymerization to fuse the Ultimate Dragon with my Black Luster Soldier. Creating the Dragon Knight Master. With an attack strength of 5000." 

"But it's still not enough to defeat the Mythical Dragon." Mokuba pointed out. 

"Yes," Yugi answered. "But the Dragon Knight Master also gains points for every dragon that has been played on the field giving it a total strength of 9000!"

"Dragon Knight Master,… Attack!" Yugi and Seto say together as the Mythical Dragon is defeated. Suddenly a hole opens underneath the remaining three's feet as the fell down, down, down, into the hole. When the trio wakes up they find themselves back at the palace where Adina praises them for their glorious defeat of the Mythical Dragon. Seto ignores the praise still upset over the loss that he had suffered. Yugi feels the same. 

"I notice that the group that set out from here is missing some people. The loss of friends is hard to bear, even for a legendary warrior." Adina says. Adina then starts to glow and reveals herself to be the Mystical Elf. She starts to chant a spell to bring back those who had fallen. An outline of Joey, Mai, Aero, and lastly Cat appeared as they slowly grew clearer and woke up. Joey, Mai, Cat, you guys are all right!" Yugi exclaimed as he rushes to them giving each a hug. Seto stared at Cat for a while, not knowing what to say. Cat frees herself from Yugi's embrace and walks to Seto. Seto cleared his throat as the exit portal appeared next to them. Before they step through Seto turns to Cat. 

"Umm.. I have this business thing to go to tomorrow night. I would like it if you went with me." Seto said uncharacteristically softly. "As…as my girlfriend." He added.

Cat smiled as she reached out and took his hand. "Nothing would make me happier." She answered as Seto turned to Yugi. "Yugi," he said addressing the smaller boy. "I thank you for all your help, but don't think that this means we'll be teaming up in real life anytime soon." He said in his usual cold voice. 

Yugi nodded. "But maybe Kaiba you could start seeing us as friends, rather than adversaries." Seto gave Yugi a look as the group walked through the exit portal. 

Cat, Joey, Mokuba, and Yugi wake up from the virtual machines just as the guards break down the door to the virtual machines. Tea and Tristan had their hands full trying to keep them back. 

"Boy, we sure are glad that you guys are back." Tristan said as one of the guards saw Mokuba. 

"Mokuba, if you're out, then that means…" the guard stuttered.

"Yes, that Seto is out also and you better hurry if you want to help your employers before my big brother gets there." Mokuba said defiantly as the guards rushed out of the room. Mokuba turned to Cat and Yugi.

"Thanks you guys for helping my brother." He said as he gave Cat a hug. Cat returned the hug as she ruffled his hair affectionately. "No problem kiddo." She answered as Mokuba released her and ran to find him. Just as Mokuba left Mai entered the room from an adjoining door. 

"You mean you were over there the entire time?" Joey asked. '

"Yes," Mai answered as they all laughed over their situation and prepared to leave. As they were leaving Mai and Tea lagged behind the boys with Cat.

"So Cat, did you tell him?" Mai asked. Cat looked at Mai confused then realized she was talking about Seto. She nodded embarrassed.

"yeah, I did." She said softly. 

"What did he do?" Tea asked. Tea had known for a while how Cat felt about Seto and so she assumed that she had finally told him. 

"He asked me to be his girlfriend." Cat said softly.

Mai whistled. "Who'd have thought that Kaiba would one day have a girlfriend." Mai said as they walked back home; Cat thinking about Seto the entire way. 

Once back at his mansion, Seto excused himself from Mokuba and went to his room. He needed to think. He sat down on his bed and absentmindedly stared out the now darkening sky. 'Cat loves me.' He thought to himself as he stared absentmindedly out his window. It still blew his mind that she had been willing to risk her life to save his. It wasn't like he hadn't ever been told someone loved him before. A while ago lots of girls threw themselves at him for his money and proclaimed their love for him, but he knew that at the first sign of danger they would run. Cat on the other hand came to him with no expectations, and had stayed by his side even when he had been cold hearted toward her. Seto had wanted to say that he loved her in return, but he was still fighting the feelings that he had for her. He still thought that he didn't need anybody when deep down he knew he really did. He was lonely but he had denied it for so long, and then Cat came and threw everything out the window. Seto laid down on his bed and closed his eyes. He soon fell asleep thinking and dreaming of Cat.


	15. chapter fifteen

Cat received a call from Seto the next morning. 

"Hey Seto!" Cat said happily. 

"I just wanted to let you know when I was planning on sending the limo over to pick you up for the business thing." Seto explained. 

"Aren't you coming?" Cat asked.

"I was planning on meeting you there." Seto said. He wasn't sure if he could stand sitting next to her in the back of the limo without her bringing up the subject of how she felt about him. He still wasn't ready to admit to her and especially himself that he loved her. Mokuba and everyone else knew that he did. Cat was the only one that was still oblivious to that fact. Seto still told himself that he didn't love her, that she was just a friend.

"Oh" Cat replied sadly.

"What's wrong?" Seto asked concerned at the sad tone of her voice.

"Well the only reason I agreed to go with you is because I want to see you." Cat admitted. "I just wish you were going to be there to greet me in the car." Cat said softly.

"Well, if it means that much to you." Seto replied.  

"Really?" Cat asked. 

"Yeah," Seto replied. "I'll see you at seven." He said as he hung up the phone. He shook his head. 'I just can't seem to say no to her.' As he headed for his room. Mokuba heard him down the hall and ran out to him.

"Are you going out with Cat tonight?" He asked.

"Yeah," Seto replied. 

"Cool," Mokuba exclaimed. "Are you going to marry her? I like her!" Mokuba asked.

Seto blushed at the thought of marrying Cat. He quickly slipped into his room to avoid his little brother's question and prepared for the business party. He groaned as he put on his tux. He hated these formal things. At least he would have Cat there to occupy his attention. He smiled to himself as he thought about how jealous the other guys would be as he walked in with the most beautiful girl as his girlfriend. He then shook his head to clear his thoughts. Where were these thoughts coming from? She was just a friend. _'Then why did you ask her to be your girlfriend?' he asked himself. The clock chimed six, interrupting his thoughts. He had probably better get going. _

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walked past Cat's room as she was observing her reflection in the mirror.

"Wow! Don't you look nice." Yugi commented. Joey and Tristan whistled. "You look great." Joey commented. Cat blushed as she smiled. 

"Thanks, do you guys think that Seto will like it?" she asked nervously.

"He'd have to be blind not to." Tristan assured her. 

"And if he tries anything, me, Tristan, and Yuge will make sure it doesn't happen again." Joey said.

Cat laughed. "I don't think your going to have a problem with that." She said as she heard a knock on the door. 

"I'll get it" Yugi said as he went to answer the door. Yugi opened to door to reveal a surprisingly nervous looking Seto. "Cat ready?" he asked.

"Sure, she'll be down in just a minute, Kiaba." Yugi said as he invited the CEO in. Seto walked in and stood near the door. He noticed the looks he received from Tristan and Joey as they made their way past him and up the stairs.  Seto looked up the stairs as his mouth dropped open. Cat was walking toward him in a beautiful red off the shoulders dress. There was a slit up to the middle of her thigh and her cyan hair was swept back and in an ornate bun. 

"Hey, ready?" she asked as she put her hand on his arm. Seto snapped back to earth as she touched his arm. "Yeah," he answered as he escorted her to the limo. 


	16. chapter sixteen

Seto stared out the window watching the houses fly by as the limo traveled to where the business party would be held. Cat was sitting close to Seto looking out the other window. Seto was nervous at how close she was sitting to him, but he enjoyed it at the same time. He just hoped that she wouldn't bring up the subject of her loving him. He still wasn't sure what to say to her. He didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he was still denying the fact that he liked her too.

"Is something wrong, Seto?" Cat asked after a moment of silence. 

Seto turned to look at her. "No, why?"

"You just seem quieter that normal, that's all." Cat said. 

"It's not anything. Just thinking about a lot of things." Seto said as he turned back to staring out the window.

"What's Mokuba up to tonight?" Cat asked. 

"I hired someone to watch him." Seto replied. "Knowing him, he'll probably fall asleep around 8:30." 

"That sounds like Mokuba. What kind of business thing is this anyway?" Cat asked. She had been wondering and thought she might get an idea of what to expect.

"It's nothing special. Just a bunch of company owners going around trying to make alliances with other companies, while boasting about their own companies. It's required that I go, but I hate going to them." Seto answered her question as the limo pulled in front of the huge building that had been rented out for this occasion. The door was opened and Seto got out and turned to lend Cat a hand. Cat took his hand as they walked up the steps to the building. Cat was nervous. She wanted to make a good impression on people for Seto's sake. Seto noticed her nervousness and leaned down to whisper in her ear. 

"By the way, I forgot to tell you something." He murmured. Cat looked up at him as they entered the ballroom. 

"You look very nice." He commented as they made their way to their assigned table. Cat blushed at his compliment as they sat down. Seto watched the faces of his rivals with interest. They all seemed to be staring at Cat, surprised that the great Seto Kaiba had actually brought a date. Cat and Seto had been there a few minutes when Seto had to excuse himself to talk with a few business associates. 

"Hey Cat!" a familiar voice called from across the room. Cat turned to see Mai headed in her direction. 

"Mai!" Cat said surprised. "What are you doing here?" she questioned, happy to see a familiar face. 

"A friend of mine had to come in his father's place and he needed a date. I owed him a favor, so here I am." Mai said with a shrug. "I'm assuming that you're here with your boyfriend?" 

Cat blushed. "Yeah," she said shyly. "He's over there talking to a few business associates." She said indicating the place where Seto was having a discussion about KaibaCorp. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Seto looked up to see Cat deep in conversation with Mai. He was glad she had found someone at this thing to talk to. Now he didn't feel so guilty about leaving her to talk to his associates. 

"So Kaiba, who was that girl you came here with?" One man asked him. 

"Is she like your girlfriend or something?" another questioned. 

"I fail to see how that is any of your business, Thomas." Seto replied coldly. He knew what people would do if they found out about Cat being his girlfriend and he didn't want her to go through that. 

"It was just a question man. Take it easy." The Thomas said as he turned and headed over to another group of people. 

"So what did you find out?" The group questioned him. "With the way he's acting, she's defiantly his girlfriend, if not more." Thomas replied.

The group smiled maliciously. "Good, you guys know what to do." Another man said as the group chuckled evilly. The rest of the night went on uneventfully as Seto and Cat said a quick good bye to Mai and headed home. Seto dropped Cat off at her house and walked her to the door. Cat noticed the swaying of curtains and knew that Yugi and Joey were watching them from Yugi's room. She smiled to herself. Those two were intolerable sometimes. 

"Thank you for coming with me." Seto said as they faced each other. 

"It was my pleasure." Cat said.

"Mokuba wants you to come over this weekend to watch this movie with me and him, would you be interested?" Seto asked her. Mokuba had been pestering him for days to get Cat to come over. 

"I'd love too." Cat said as she leaned over and gave Seto a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow in class." She said as she turned and walked inside. Seto walked back to the limo and watched Cat from the window until her house was out of sight. He then put his hand on his cheek where she had kissed him and slowly smiled. 


	17. chapter seventeen

Seto woke up early the next morning and went into his office. He picked up the newspaper and sat down to read up on the stocks and bonds. He looked at the front page headline and gasped in shock. 'Crap!' he thought to himself. 'How did they find out?' Seto buzzed one of the servants of the house.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba?" the servant asked.

"Prepare the limo immediately, I need to go out." Seto demanded as he hurridly changed out of his pajamas. He'd better hurry if he didn't want Cat to see the paper.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cat woke up the next morning and sleepily wandered into the kitchen were she was greeted by her grandfather and Yugi. 

"Morning guys." She said sleepily. 

"Good morning, Cathryn." her grandfather replied. "How was last night?"

"It was good, I saw Mai Valentine there." Cat said as she sat down next to Yugi at the kitchen table. 

"Why was she there?" Yugi asked pouring himself some cereal. 

"Some guy she knew needed a date and she owed him a favor." She said. "Hey, Grandpa, where is the paper? I need to look at an article for a homework assignment." 

"We don't have one today." Grandpa answered. 

"Huh?" Cat questioned. 

"Yeah, I went outside to get it this morning and it was missing, it seems as though our entire block didn't get a paper this morning." Yugi explained.

"Well, I'll just get one at the newspaper stand on the way to school." Cat said as she finished eating breakfast.

"Aren't you riding with Kaiba?" Yugi asked putting his dishes in the dishwasher.

"No, Mokuba had to be at school early this morning, so they left earlier than normal." Cat explained. "So I'm walking with you and Tea today." 

"Great," Yugi said as they went upstairs to get dressed for school. Not long after that, Tea ran the doorbell and Cat and Yugi joined her in walking to school. When they got to the newspaper stand at the corner Cat found that they were completely sold out of today's newspapers.

"That's so weird." Cat said as they continued walking to school. "First no one on our street has a paper, and now the stand is completely sold out. What's that all about?" 

"If I had known, I would have brought you our paper." Tea said. "I never read it and my dad only reads the sports section." 

"Maybe Joey or Tristan will have it." Yugi commented. 

"We'll see." Cat said as they reached school. As the three walked up the steps Cat noticed people staring at her and pointing and whispering. Cat wasn't the only one to notice.

"Is it just me, or is everyone staring at you, Cat?" Tea asked. 

"You got me. Maybe Joey or Tristan knows." Cat said as they made their way inside. Unfortunately Cat didn't get a chance to talk to anyone else until lunch. She walked outside and sat at one of the benches next to Joey. Whispers filled the air as people walked by and looked at Cat. Joey and Cat were soon joined by Tea, Yugi, and Tristan. 

"Ok, what is going on?" Cat asked Tristan as soon as he sat down. "What is up with the whispering?" she demanded.

Tristan looked shocked. "Didn't you read the paper this morning?" He asked cautiously.

"No, we didn't get one." She said. "No one on our block did." 

"Then you might be interested in reading this." Joey said as he searched in his backpack for today's paper. He produced the paper and handed it to Cat. Cat took the paper and gasped in shock at the headline on the front page. "**Local Girl Dates Kaiba For His Money.**" Cat read aloud. "Granddaughter of local game shop owner ,Solomon Moto, Cat Moto has recently begun dating the famous Seto Kaiba, and there are a million reasons why we think she should. All of them dollars. It seems that this young lady has snagged the heart of the CEO and is doing it for the riches she could gain from his affections." Cat said reading the story aloud. The story went on to tell about recent events between her and Kaiba. Places they had been, and things they had done and any other tidbits that the reporter had picked up. "This is unbelievable. I have to go." Cat said as she stood up, taking the paper with her. 

"Where are you going?" Yugi called after her retreating back. 

"I have to talk to Seto." She yelled back as she went to the place where she knew he always ate lunch. She found him at a solitary picnic bench typing away at his laptop. Cat walked up to him and slammed the paper down in front of him. "Did you know about this?" Cat demanded of the startled CEO. Seto looked up from his computer and sighed. He was afraid this would happen. 

"Yes." He said as Cat stared at him in amazement. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cat asked angrily. 

"Because I thought that I had bought out every copy that you would come into contact with." Seto answered.

"Why would you do that? I mean why would you keep something like this from me?" Cat asked. 

"Because I thought that it might make you upset. Apparently I was right." Seto said shutting off his computer.

Cat plopped herself in the seat across from Seto. "Well, wouldn't you be if the newspaper told the entire city that you were dating some guy for his money?!" she asked him wearily.

"Believe me that would never happen to me." Seto answered assuredly. 

"Why do you say that?" Cat asked slightly annoyed.

"Because, I wouldn't be dating some guy." He teased.

Cat glared. "This is not the time for that kind of humor." She said as she put her head in her hands. "Now what am I going to do?"

"Don't do anything." Seto said. Cat looked up at him. "Look, you don't have anything to worry about." He answered calmly. 

"I don't" Cat asked confused. 

"No," Seto answered. "Look, all that matters is who believes this story and who doesn't. You know it isn't true as do your grandfather and your brother and his little friends. And I know that you aren't. That's all that matters." Seto said reassuringly. Cat gave him a weak smile. 

"Yeah, I guess your right." She said. Seto smiled at her as he stood up. "Now I have some things to do, you still coming over tonight?" 

Cat nodded as Seto walked off. Cat watched him until he disappeared inside the building. 'He doesn't believe I would date him for his money.' She thought happily as she stood up and returned to where her brother and his friends were waiting for her.


	18. chapter eighteen

Cat sat quietly in the limo ride over to Seto's house later that day. Seto had called earlier and told her that he would send the limo to pick her up, but if she wanted him to watch to movie with her and Mokuba, he'd have to work until she got there. Cat stared out the window and smiled to herself. 'I can't believe that he bought out the entire newspaper stand and took all my neighbor's papers this morning so that I wouldn't see that article. I guess that's why I love him.' She thought to herself as the limo pulled up into Seto's driveway. A servant appeared and opened the door for her and she was escorted inside. She had just walked in the door when she was talked by the younger Kaiba brother. 

"Hey, Cat," Mokuba said energetically. "Have ya missed me?" he asked expectantly.

Cat ruffled the top of his head. "Sure did." She told him as he gave her another hug around the waist. 

"I've been practicing that song you taught me on the piano." Mokuba announced. "You want to hear me play it until Seto gets off the phone?" 

"Absolutely." Cat said as she was led by the hand to the grand piano. Mokuba sat down and proudly played one part of Heart and Soul. When he was finished Cat clapped energetically as Mokuba basked in her praise. 

"Now, I'll play something, and you play your part when I tell you to." Cat instructed as she sat down and played the left hand of Heart and Soul. The two played through the duet unaware that Seto was listening in the doorway. Seto allowed them to finish before making his presence known. Mokuba turned around and ran to his big brother. 

"Are you ready to watch the movie?" he asked.

"Sure," Seto said as Mokuba ran happily out of the room. Cat and Seto walked a few paced behind the energetic Mokuba. 

"So you never told me what we are watching." Cat said as they turned the corner.

"Mokuba picked it out, so I don't know either." Seto admitted as they reached the living room. Cat sat on the love seat while Mokuba took the recliner leaving Seto sitting next to Cat on the love seat, not that he minded. 

"So what movie did you pick, Mokuba?" Cat asked. 

"How to Lose a Guy in 10 Days." Mokuba proclaimed. He had asked around and found out that that was a romantic comedy. He was trying to give his brother the hint that he should tell Cat that he loved her, without making it too obvious. Mokuba ran and turned out the lights and turned the movie on. The three were quiet as the movie played. Somewhere during the beginning Seto draped his arm around the back of the love seat. Cat leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. Seto's heart raced at her closeness as he put his arm around her shoulders. All too soon the movie was over. 

"All right, Mokuba, bed." Seto said. 

Mokuba jumped off the chair without complaint and went to his room. Seto looked over at Cat and noticed to his surprise that she had fallen asleep resting on his shoulder. He smiled to himself as he gently eased her head up and slid out from under her. He laid her head back down on a pillow and went to make sure Mokuba had gone to bed. After checking to make sure his brother was asleep, Seto wandered back into the living room debating about what to do about his sleeping girlfriend. He didn't want to wake her up; she looked so peaceful sleeping there. He walked over to the phone in the next room and called Cat's house. 

"Yugi," he asked when someone picked up the phone.

"Oh, hi Kaiba." Yugi said with surprise. 

"I was just calling to let you know that Cat fell asleep on the couch over here and I didn't want to wake her up, so she's going to sleep here tonight. I was just letting you know because she wouldn't want you to worry if she was gone all night." Seto explained.

"Thanks for telling us, Kaiba. I guess we'll just see her tom them." Yugi answered as Seto hung up the phone. Yugi hung up the receiver on the other end and smiled as he went to tell their grandfather where Cat was.

Seto walked back into the living room and picked up Cat, bridal style. Cat moaned softly. 

"Seto." She murmured as she snuggled unconsciously against Seto's chest. Seto blushed and hugged her protectively close to him as he carried her to the spare bedroom next door to his. He walked in and threw back the covers of the twin bed. He then gently placed her head on the pillow and covered her with the blankets. 

"Seto," she murmured again as Seto's eyes softened. He reached out a hand and gently tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. His hands lingered there as he softly traced her jaw line with his fingers. He slowly leaned closer to her. DING DONG DING DONG chimed the hall clock. 'What am I doing?' he thought to himself as he walked back to the door. He stopped in the doorway and gazed once more at Cat before shutting the door behind him. Seto them undressed and got into his own bed. He stared at the ceiling and then fell asleep, thinking of the peaceful angel sleeping in the room next to him. 


	19. chapter ninteen

Cat woke up the next morning to sunlight streaming in through the window. She blinked sleepily as she sat up in bed. Looking around at the unfamiliar surrounds she wondered where she was. Then it hit her. 'I must have fallen asleep while watching the movie.' Cat thought as she got out of bed. She turned and started making the bed missing the fact that Seto had just walked in behind her. 

"You don't have to do that." Seto said startling her. Cat's hand flew to her chest as she spun around to see the smirking CEO. 

"Seto, you scared me." She said as she returned to making the bed she had slept in. After she finished she turned around to face him. "How did I get from the couch to here?" she asked him. She was pretty sure she already knew the answer; she just wanted to hear him tell her. A blush crept up Seto's cheeks.

"I carried you." He muttered glancing at her face to see her reaction. He was rewarded with a smile as she put her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly then let him go, but not before whispering thanks in his ear. She released him just as Mokuba walked into the room. The two turned to look at him as he made his way towards them. 

"Breakfast is ready, Seto." He announced before leaving the room again. Cat and Seto looked at each other and then headed toward the kitchen. 

"So what are your plans today?" Cat asked Seto as they sat down. It was Saturday so they obviously didn't have school. 

"I have some business to attend to." Seto said mysteriously.

"What kind of business?" Cat asked interested. 

"Nothing that you need to worry about." Seto answered. Cat didn't ask any more questions. Seto made it obvious that he didn't want her to know about.  

After breakfast Cat started heading to the door. "Well, I should probably be getting on home." She said. "I bet Yugi and Grandpa are wondering what happened to me." 

"Will you come back over tonight?" Mokuba asked suddenly. Cat looked up at Seto.

"If your brother says it's ok." She said looking at him. Seto glanced from Mokuba to Cat. He had some business to take care of today and he didn't want Cat to know about it. He didn't know how long it was going to take and he didn't want Cat stumbling in on this particular "business" meeting. 

"Sure, how's nine sound?" Seto asked. He didn't know how long his meeting would last, but he figured they would defiantly be done by then. Mokuba turned and looked expectantly at Cat. Cat nodded her agreement as she turned to leave. 

"Would you like me to send for a limo?"  Seto offered as he walked her to the door.

Cat shook her head. "No, I'll just walk home. It's not that far and I haven't walked in forever." She said as she turned as started walking home. Seto watched her until she disappeared from sight, then turned and strode back to his office. He shut the door and picked up the phone and made a call. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cat made it home in fairly good time. She heard the tinkling of the bell that her grandpa had put over the game shop doorway. 

"Ah, Cathryn, good to see you made it home safely." Her grandpa said entering from the back room. 

"Yeah, sorry, I fell asleep on the couch watching a movie with Seto." She explained. 

"I know, Kaiba called last night and told us where you were." Grandpa said as he turned to go into the back room. Cat followed behind him. 

"He did?" she asked. She didn't know that. 

"Yep, he said that he would let you sleep in an extra bedroom he had." Yugi said entering the room accompanied by Joey, Tristan, and Tea. 

"So you spent the night at Kaiba's" Joey asked nudging her in the ribs. "So what was it like?" he asked smirking.

"Not like what you're thinking!" Cat protested blushing.

"How do you know what I'm thinking?" Joey asked still smirking. 

"I know you!" she yelled at him. "Nothing like that happened Joey!" 

"If you say so." Joey said as she sighed and headed up to room. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Mr. Kaiba, a man is here to see you." His intercom buzzed. Seto looked up from the computer program he was working on. 

"Send him in." Seto said leaning back in his chair and crossing him arms. In walked Thomas, the man from the business party. 

"You're late." Seto spat as Thomas strolled lazily into the room. It was already eight and Cat was coming over at nine. 

"Well, imagine my surprise to be summoned here by the great Seto Kaiba." Thomas said smugly ignoring Seto's comment, walking into the room. "I'm assuming that this isn't a social call, you and I have never been on the best of terms." Thomas said with a hint of hate in his voice. 

"It's hard to like someone that tried to steal your own company from right out under you." Seto said icily. 

"You don't deserve to run this big of a company, it should have been mine." Thomas said balling his hands into fists. 

"I didn't ask you here to talk about the past." Seto said averting the subject. 

"Then why am I here?" Thomas demanded. 

"To talk about that stunt you pulled with the newspaper." Seto said. 

Thomas broke into an evil grin. "So you figured out that I was the one that got that article written on your little girlfriend." 

"It wasn't hard; you wanted me to know that you wrote that article. I'm here to tell you to leave Cat out of this. She has nothing to do with anything." Seto demanded. 

"Getting a little nervous are we Kaiba? Why? Did she get all upset, are you in the dog house with your woman. Don't worry, I bet you can buy her into a better mood." Thomas said spitefully. Kaiba stood up. "She's not like that." Seto said with a glint in eye. 

"Yeah, at least that's what she pretends to say." Thomas said. 

Seto's eyes narrowed to slits as he stood up and glared at Thomas. "You had better leave Cat alone or else!" 

"Is that a threat?" Thomas asked.

"No, it's a promise. Now get out and I don't want any more lies spread about Cat again. You hear me?" Seto demanded. Thomas turned as strode out of the room with out a word, contempt written on his face. 


	20. chapter twenty

Cat arrived at Seto's mansion a little before nine. Letting herself in the front door she was almost bowled over by Mokuba running out the door.

"Hey, where's the fire?" she asked him. 

"I have to go to my friend's house for a project and I'm late." Mokuba answered. 

"All right, I won't keep you waiting. But, before you go, where is Seto?" she asked. 

"He's in his office with some guy." Mokuba answered distractedly. "I bet you could go wait for him in the room outside his office. You know where that is?" he asked as an after thought. 

"Yeah, I do." She said. "See ya later kiddo." She said as Mokuba ran out the door and into a waiting limo. Cat headed towards Seto's office. She had just reached the door when a very angry man walked out and bumped into her. 

"I'm sorry," Cat said as the man looked at her. "Hey, I know you. You were at that business party." 

Thomas looked at her as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Well, if it isn't Kaiba's little woman." He sneered. Cat's eyes narrowed. She already held a great dislike for the man. "You are foolish to think that he really loves you." He spat. Cat's eyes changed from dislike to surprise; then anger. 

"What?!" she demanded. 

"There is only room for one person in his life, and that is his brother. The only reason he's kept you around is because it makes him look good. The better he looks, the more business he gets, so really you are just a business deal to him." Thomas said spitefully enjoying the look of sadness on Cat's face.

"That's not true." Cat shouted trying to convince herself more than Thomas.

"Oh really?" he answered sarcastically. "Think about it, you are the sister of his rival. Why would he ever love a person like you!" Thomas spat as Seto opened the door to his office to see Thomas and Cat talking in the hall. Thomas looked at Seto and gave him a last glaring look before turning back to Cat.

"You might want to think about what I said." He hissed before stalking off down the hall. Seto's eyes softened as he looked at Cat. 

"I have a call I have to make, then we can go get dinner." He said as he turned and closed the door to his office. Cat walked to the doors and silently let herself in. Seto was finishing up his conversation when he noticed Cat entering. He hung up the phone, stood up, and walked over to her. 

"Seto" Cat ventured in an unsure voice. 

Seto stopped in his tracks, 'what did that jerk say to her?' he wondered. 

"I know this really isn't the best time, but I need to know something." Cat said as she looked at his surprised face. "Do you love me?" she blurted out. She had had the constant fear that Seto would never return her feelings and Thomas statements made her all the more paranoid. She just had to know.

"If this is about what that idiot said to you in the hall forget about…" Seto began when Cat cut him off.

"No, I just need to know." She said softly. 

Seto's eyes hardened. "Why, so you can dump me and go date Wheeler if I don't return your affections?" he asked bitterly.

Cat hurriedly shook her head. "Oh, no, nothing like that, I would never do that."

"Then why are you asking." Seto demanded. 

"Because the not knowing is killing me." She admitted. "Please, I just want to know."

Seto looked down at his desk and started shuffling papers. He still just wasn't ready to admit to himself that he did. Cat stared at him for a moment then at the floor, she had her answer, and his silence hurt worse than if he had said that he hated her. She slowly turned to leave. Seto looked up and saw her head toward the door.   
"Cat, wait…" he started. 

"You know, I had faith for the longest time that maybe one day you would come to love me the way I love you." Cat interrupted as she turned to face him. "But apparently you are still so cold hearted after all this time that you can't. And it just kills me, we could have hit this thing out of the park you and me. It was there… I know it. The can't eat, can't sleep, reach for the stars, over the fence, World Series kind of thing. Oh well." She said sadly as she turned and rushed out the door. Seto stared at where she had been and sat down at his desk. He hated himself for not saying anything, but he still just wasn't ready to admit he loved her. Besides she had wounded his pride and it made him angry. She had no right to call him cold hearted he thought as he stared moodily at his desk. 'I don't need her.' He lied to himself as he turned on his computer to lose himself once again in his work.   
  



	21. chapter twenty one

Cat walked down the street heading toward her house, staring sadly at the ground. 'That man was right. I am just a business deal to him.' She thought to herself. She finally made it home and went upstairs to her room. Yugi stopped her on the stairs as she went past him. 

"Cat, what's wrong?" he asked. 

"Nothing," she mumbled as she glided past him and shut herself up in her room. Yugi looked at the closed door. "What was that all about?" he asked aloud. 

"Her heart has been broken." Yami said. 

"How can you tell?" Yugi asked. 

"I just know." Yami said. 

Yugi nodded his acknowledgment as he turned and went down stairs to greet Joey, Tristan, and Tea. 

"Hey Yuge, what's up with your sister?" Joey asked. "I saw her walking down the street and I called after her and she acted like she was in another world."

"I think something happened between her and Kaiba." Yugi answered. 

"What did that creep do to her?" Tristan asked. 

"Kaiba!" Joey yelled. "I'm gonna kill you!" Joey said as he prepared to storm Kaiba's house. Tristan grabbed him as he tried to get out the door. 

"I don't think killing Kaiba is going to help things. I think Cat and Kaiba need a little apart time is all." Yugi said as Joey calmed down. 

"Yeah, your probably right." He said as the group left to leave. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest weekend went by fairly normally. Sunday afternoon Yugi walked by Cat's room to see her packing. 

"Where are you going?" Yugi asked walking into her room. 

"I'm going back to that private school." Cat said avoiding his eyes. "I've already made all the necessary calls and told Grandpa." 

"Is this because you and Kaiba had a fight?" Yugi asked. Cat stopped packing and turned to face her brother.

"We didn't have a fight." Cat said. 

"Then what happened?" Yugi asked. Cat sighed and sat down on the bed looking at her brother. She told him what had happened with Thomas and the conversation she had had with Seto afterwards. 

"Just because he didn't say it doesn't mean he doesn't love you." Yugi protested. "He does! I can see it in his eyes."

Cat sadly turned and resumed packing. "Then why won't he say it?" 

"Because he's never needed to." Yugi answered. Cat turned to look at him confused. 

"Kaiba has never had to say to anyone that he loves them. Mokuba already knows without being told. He's also too proud to admit to himself that he does. He's lived his life for so long without ever needing anyone except for his brother. Then you come in and he starts experiencing all these emotions that are new to him. He tries to fight them, but he just can't. He needs you and he just doesn't want to admit it, but he will eventually. He just needs time." Yugi explained.

Cat stared at her open suitcase. "I just can't Yugi." She said as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I can't face him. That's why I have to leave." She said as she finished her packing. She zipped her suitcase and turned to face Yugi as she handed him a little silver key. 

"I had this key made for you, so that you or Grandpa can come visit me whenever you want." Cat said handing him the key. "I'm really going to miss you guys. Come see me whenever you feel like it." Yugi took the key and pocketed it. Cat took her suitcases and went outside into the waiting taxi to take her to the next city over, to the private school. Yugi watched the car drive off, wondering what things were going to be like now that she was gone. 


	22. chapter twenty two

Seto walked to his first class Monday morning. He wondered what was going to happen when he saw Cat. He had missed her company terribly over the weekend, and Mokuba was wondering why he didn't just call her. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(Flashback)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Seto, how about we call Cat over to watch another movie?" Mokuba asked sure his brother would say yes.

"Not today Mokuba." Seto answered. 

Mokuba looked at his brother in shock. He never said no when it came to Cat. "Why?" he asked simply

"Because I have things I need to get done." Seto lied.

"No you don't." Mokuba replied. "You told me yesterday you had cleared the day."

Seto averted his eyes embarrassed at being caught in his lie. 

"You miss her, I know you do." Mokuba said knowingly, reading the look in Seto's eyes. "Why don't you just call her?"

Seto suddenly stood up and left the room, Mokuba wisely stayed put. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(End Flashback)*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

He sat down in his customary seat at the back of the class. He gazed at the empty seat next to him as the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class. The teacher walked in and began the lesson. Seto turned his attention to the lesson, but not before wondering. 'Where is she? She's never late to class.' He thought. Assuming she would show up later that day Seto concentrated on the day's lesson, but he couldn't ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach that she wouldn't be at school that day. Throughout the day Seto kept an eye out for her, but there was no sign of her. She wasn't in any of her classes, and she wasn't sitting with her brother or his goofy little friends at lunch either. Ignoring the worry that was growing in his stomach he figured she was just sick and that she would be at school the next morning. But she wasn't, not that day or the next. He figured something must be wrong so he figured the only way to find out what had happened to her was to talk to Yugi. He waited for Yugi by his locker until the little tri-colored haired boy came into view. 

"Yugi, I need to talk to you." Seto said as Yugi came within hearing distance. 

Yugi had been wondering when Seto was going to ask about Cat. He figured that Cat had left without alerting Seto of her plans.

"Sure Kaiba, what's up?" Yugi asked conversationally.

"Where is she?" Seto demanded. He was seriously worried when she didn't show up for school three days in a row. 

"She left. Went back to that private school." Yugi said. Seto's heart dropped to his stomach. 

"When?" he managed to say. 

"Day after you two had your fight." Yugi said.

"It wasn't a fight!" Seto angrily protested. "Where is this school?" He asked almost desperately.

"She asked me not to tell you." Yugi said weakly. Seto nodded his head turned and walked away. 

"Kaiba." He heard behind him. He turned to look at Yugi and smiled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cat walked back to her apartment. The school had rented out an apartment for her to stay in since she lived in another city. She took out her key and opened to door. She was greeted with a meow and soft fur rubbing against her leg. 

"Hey Gigi." She greeted the black kitten as she bent down and scooped him up. She wasn't supposed to have pets, but she had found the poor thing half starved in an alley and she had to keep him. Gigi had quickly become accustomed to his new home and totally adored Cat. He even slept next to her at night and he helped Cat fill the void that she had had ever since Seto couldn't tell her he loved her. 

"Did ya miss me?" she asked the kitten as she carried him to the kitchen. Gigi purred his answer rubbing his head against her chin. Cat laughed as she set him down and walked into her bedroom. She put her backpack on the bed and turned to head back to the kitchen. She stopped at a picture of Seto that she had put on the dresser next to her bed. She sighed. She hated the constant reminder, but she still loved him and wasn't quite ready to forget about him. It had only been four days since she had last seen him, but it felt like an eternity to her. She had fought to urge to call him, just to hear his voice, but she couldn't. Hearing a persistent meow from the living room Cat gave the picture one last look. She then heard a frightened meow from Gigi. 

"Gigi? What are you whining about?" she asked the kitten as she entered the living room. She stopped short as she saw a man standing in the living room. 

"Seto." she breathed as Seto turned to face her.

"Seto. How…how did you get in here." She stuttered. She was sure she had locked the door behind her. Seto wordlessly held up a familiar silver key. 

"Yugi." Cat said simply. "What are you doing here?" she asked him trying to hold back the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill over. 

"I want you to come back to Domino." He said stepping toward her. 

"Why should I?" Cat asked staring at the floor. 

"Because, I can't eat and I can't sleep, and now I'm ready to reach for the stars for our World Series kind of thing." Seto answered. Cat looked up staring into his intense blue eyes. 

"What?" she asked softly.

Seto walked up to her and stopped when he was standing inches in front of her. "I love you, Cat. I finally admitted to myself that I love you." He said as Cat threw herself into his arms. Seto hugged her like he would never let go. She looked up into his eyes as Seto bent his head down and finally gave her the passionate kiss he had wanted to since he first saw her.

Authors note- Hey, I hope you all enjoyed my story. Please tell me what you thought of the ending. I'm planning on eventually writing a sequel to this one that centers around Battle City. And thanks to all of you who R&R my story, I really appreciated it. 


End file.
